vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dinner Party
The Dinner Party is the fifteenth episode of the second season of and the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary STEFAN TELLS ELENA ABOUT HIS DARKEST DAYS - Stefan tells Elena about a dark time in his history and the surprising person whose influence changed everything, and how he's a "ripper." After getting the truth out of Luka, Jonas makes his feelings clear to Bonnie and Jeremy. Trying to catch Elijah off-guard, Damon arranges a dinner party for him with Jenna, Alaric, and Andie, but last-minute information throws Damon's plan into chaos. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star Guest Cast * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson (flashback) Co-Starring * Kelly Finley as Honoria Fell (flashback) * Daniel Thomas May as Thomas Fell (flashback) * Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert (flashback) * Valee Gallant as Girl #1 (flashback) * Carissa Capobianco as Girl #2 (flashback) Trivia *Antagonist: Elijah Mikaelson. *It is the sixth flashback episode. *Tyler does not appear in this episode, marking the beginning of a four-episode absence for his character, just like that experienced by Bonnie during Season One. *John's claim about the silver daggers dipped in the ash of the White Oak Tree being able to "kill," or indefinitely incapacitate an Original proved to be correct, but only as long as the dagger stays embedded in the heart of the Original in question. **This was demonstrated when Elijah was daggered by Alaric and was incapacitated up until several minutes after they had removed the dagger, which revived him. *Jonas takes away Bonnie's powers in this episode. ** This is the first time a witch is shown to take away the powers of another. * Elena is shown to have started reading the journals of her ancestor Johnathan Gilbert, in which she finds an entry that describes a night when Johnathan, Honoria Fell and Thomas Fell are killed by Stefan Salvatore. While Johnathan was resurrected by his Gilbert Ring, Honoria and Thomas were not. * This is that time we see the Gilbert compass in the series in the 1864 flashback being used by Johnathan Gilbert. It was last seen being used by Elena in Season 1's Unpleasantville. * Elena learns that Johnathan Gilbert researched the Original Family and its history, which includes the white oak ash daggers. These daggers will incapacitate an Original as long as the blade pierces the Originals heart and is not removed from their chest, and vampires who use the daggers on an Original are said to be immediately killed by them, though this has yet to be demonstrated in practice. *Following Elijah's "death," Katherine finally escapes the tomb after being there for eight episodes. **This indicates when an Original is daggered, any vampire who has been compelled by the Original in question will have their compulsion lifted; in this case, Katherine, who was compelled by Elijah not to leave the tomb, was able to exit of her own free will. *Foreshadowing: Katherine tells Damon that "killing an Original is a suicide mission." It turns out it really is—if a vampire daggers an Original, that vampire would die, according to Johnathan Gilbert's journals. *Foreshadowing: When they find the moonstone on Elijah's body, Damon calls it the "moonstone bar of soap," hinting at its future hiding place in the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom at the boarding house. *After hearing that Jules and Tyler left, Damon says the "werewolf chapter" has ended. This is the name given to the second chapter of this season, which includes episodes 8-14, by the show's writers. **This is the first episode of the third chapter of Season Two, The Klaus/Curse Chapter. *Elijah is 'killed' with a silver dagger and white oak ash on-screen for the first time. *This is the first time Elena daggered an Original. *This is the first time that Elena has shown that she is willing to seriously harm her body if it means saving herself and/or her loved ones, as demonstrated when she stabs herself in the stomach with one of the daggers to show Elijah she wasn't bluffing. Afterward, she even managed to dagger Elijah in the chaos before she was healed with vampire blood by Stefan. **Other instances of her using her body in this manner are: ***In Season Four's She's Come Undone, when she purposely set herself on fire with sunlight to prove to Damon and Stefan that torturing her won't force her to flip on her humanity switch. ***In Season Five's True Lies, when she stabbed herself in the leg with a fireplace poker and pinning herself to a chair to prevent herself from killing Damon after being compelled to do so by Silas. ***In Season Five's Home, when she blew herself up in an explosion with Damon to help bring back Stefan and the rest of their friends from the disintegrating Other Side. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House (flashback) **Woods ***Fell's Church ****The Tomb **Mystic Grill **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House **Martin House *Outside Mystic Falls **Gilbert Family Lake House Body Count *Honoria Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan (flashback) *Thomas Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan (flashback) *Johnathan Gilbert - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan (flashback, resurrected via magical ring) *Elijah Mikaelson - Stabbed with dagger; killed by Alaric *Elijah Mikaelson - Stabbed with dagger; killed by Elena Cultural References *Damon says he will "dot his t's." The full expression is "Dot my i's and cross my t's" and it means that one should check all the details, no matter how small. Just as he botched the expression, Damon did not check all the details because he did not know that wielding the blade would be fatal for a vampire. *'' '' is a 1967 movie about a young woman introducing her family to her highly educated and well-mannered black fiancé. The events of the movie also take place during a dinner party. *'' '' is a fantasy novel for children by C. S. Lewis. *''The Dinner Party'' is the name of an installation artwork by feminist artist Judy Chicago depicting place settings for 39 mythical and historical famous women. *''The Dinner Party'' is also the name of 2007 movie. *''The Dinner Party'' is also the name of 1994 adult movie. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.07 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.277 million more than the previous episode. *This is the last episode of the series, in which Kat Graham is credited as 'Katerina Graham'. Quotes :Elijah: "I need to find Elena. Now." ---- :Elena: "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." :Elijah: "Stefan won't let you die." :Elena: "No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did. So, unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love, even if they've harmed you." :Elijah: "I`m sorry, Elena. I`m going to have to call your bluff." :(Elena stabs herself with a knife) :Elijah: "NO!" :(Elijah vamp-speeds toward the door, but he can't come in because he hasn't been invited) :Elijah: "Yes, yes you can have your deal. Let me heal you." :Elena: "Give me your word." :Elijah: "I give you my word." :(Elena exits the house and heads to Elijah. He hugs her, but she daggers him.) ---- :Lexi: "Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point." ---- :Elijah: "Alaric Saltzman. So, you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect?" :Alaric: "So is Jenna." :Elijah: "You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. (Alaric gives him a worried look) It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." :Alaric: "Right." ---- :Damon: "There's no such thing as a bad idea. Only poorly executed awesome ones." ---- :Elena: "He described you as a monster." :Stefan: "That's what I was." ---- :Stefan: "Elena, you’ve agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century." :Elena: "You would know." Goofs *''None have been recognized in this episode'' Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= Dp001.jpg|Jenna,Alaric and Elijah near Fell property Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric talking about Jenna Dp003.jpg|Damon saw girl bitten by Stefan(1864) Dp004.jpg|Alaric and Damon talking about their friendship Dp005.jpg|Damon saw that Elijah's gone Dp006.jpg|Alaric Dp007.jpg|Jonas and Luka talking(deleted scene) Dp008.jpg|Stefan and Damon. Dp009.jpg|Stefan and Damon talking. Dp010.jpg|Elijah came to Jonas. Dp011.jpg|Luka Dp012.jpg|Stefan(1864) Dp013.jpg|Stefan(1864) Dp014.jpg|BTS Image(1864) normal_VD215a_0199b.jpg|Lexi(1864) normal_VD215a_0174b.jpg|Lexi(1864) normal_VD215a_0141b.jpg|Lexi telling Stefan about good vampire parts. normal_VD215a_0169b.jpg|Lexi and Stefan talking. dinner party.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Stefan-Dinner_320.jpg|thumb 041211-2.jpg|thumb 1040323_dbbd6db4-a679-4b14-b595-05ead9c86545-12.jpg|thumb 00609830619.jpg|thumb |-|Screencaps= 215VampireDiaries0176.jpg 215VampireDiaries0195.jpg 215VampireDiaries0198.jpg 215VampireDiaries0200.jpg 215VampireDiaries0203.jpg 215VampireDiaries0204.jpg 215VampireDiaries0206.jpg 215VampireDiaries0207.jpg 215VampireDiaries0208.jpg Bscap0091.jpg|thumb Bscap00141.jpg|thumb File:Lexi2.jpg|thumb The-vampire-diaries-2x15-the-dinner-party-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg Jennaalaric215.jpg Elijah215.jpg Screenshot_1516.jpg Screenshot_1530.jpg Screenshot_1531.jpg Screenshot_1533.jpg Screenshot_1535.jpg Screenshot_1536.jpg Screenshot_1539.jpg Screenshot_1540.jpg Screenshot_1541.jpg Screenshot_1542.jpg Screenshot_1543.jpg Screenshot_1544.jpg 215VampireDiaries0910.jpg 215VampireDiaries0948.jpg 215VampireDiaries1051.jpg 215VampireDiaries1052.jpg 215VampireDiaries1053.jpg 215VampireDiaries1054.jpg 215VampireDiaries1056.jpg 215VampireDiaries1057.jpg 215VampireDiaries1180.jpg 215VampireDiaries1183.jpg 215VampireDiaries1184.jpg 215VampireDiaries1333.jpg 215VampireDiaries1335.jpg Screenshot_1546.jpg Screenshot_1547.jpg Screenshot_1548.jpg Screenshot_1549.jpg Screenshot_1550.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two